


Healing

by DawnoftheWitch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnoftheWitch/pseuds/DawnoftheWitch
Summary: Ever since the downfall of Horde Prime, Hordak has been having vivid nightmares. What happens when his lab partner confronts him about them? Featuring a love struck Hordak, an ever-enthusiastic Entrapta and confessions of love that lead to a passionate night..."I'm terrified that one day I will wake up and the dreams I have been having will become my reality. That one day I will wake up and be back on Prime's ship, back to when I thought that you were..." he trails off, tears beginning to form in his eyes."I don't want to lose you again, Entrapta, I...” His voice is thick with emotion. "I can't."
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: She-Ra





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my drafts for a while now and I finally got around to cleaning it up! It's a fluffy, smutty oneshot with a dash of angst and I really hope you enjoy it!

"...You have become an abomination. And so, you must be reborn." 

Hordak bolts upright in a cold sweat, his fists clenched. He snarls at the sting of his palm where his sharp claws have pierced them. Looking around the dark room he can only make out faint outlines of shapes, his vision still blurred from sleep. The voice from his dream seems to grow louder in his mind, assaulting him with more words, making him feel hollow and empty, making it difficult for him to breathe, "Most unloved and unworthy amoung your brothers. A failure. A mistake. Imperfect." 

"Imperfections are beautiful." 

He gasps softly. Glancing down to his side, a small blob begins to take shape. 

"Entrapta," he breathes. 

The short scientist lays fast asleep in their shared bed, her arms stretched out at her sides, her usual purple ponytails now loose and splayed out around her like a halo. Light snores leave her agape mouth causing Hordak's lips to quirk up. 

The smile disappears as quickly as it appeared, his traiterous mind reminding him of his severe lack of sleep due to Prime's ever looming presence in his life. 

Carefully, so as not to wake Entrapta, he gets out of bed and pads down to the throne room - an old habit of his from when he was the ruler of the Fright Zone, on night's where he found it difficult to sleep he would simply sit on his throne and let his thoughts run their course. 

Making his way up the stairs to his throne - not his anymore, he reminded himself - he's hit with a sense of nostalgia. Even though it had only been a mere 7 months since he had walked these very hallways as the feared Lord Hordak, it feels like a lifetime ago. He has changed so much, learned so much, grown so much. 

Nevertheless, sitting on the cold steel of the throne feels familiar and strangely comforting. 

Hordak glances around at the unusually quite throne room as he runs a clawed hand through his freshly dyed blue hair. No one else was here apart from himself, Entrapta and Scorpia. They had travelled to the Fright Zone in order to collect both of their things to bring with them to Dryl. 

It had come as a shock to both himself and Entrapta when the sparkly Queen of Brightmoon, Glimmer, had ruled that his only sentence was to spend a year on Beast Island as punishment for his years of tyrany, "community service" he believed she had called it. 

That had been a mere two days ago and shortly after the trial he and Entrapta struck a deal to first clear out any of their belongings from the Fright Zone under Scorpia's supervision. Again, Hordak had been surprised at the princesses trust since both he and Entrapta had been such fierce adverseries of theirs, and yet She Ra herself seemed to be completely in favour of him receiving a second chance. He would be forever grateful for that. 

But as accomodating as the princesses have been, he was still finding it difficult to adjust to the new normal. It was hard to believe it had only been 5 days since Prime's downfall. Since that day he hadn't been able to sleep well. His dreams were plagued with images of Prime, his abusive words, the purification ritual, but most frightening of all, his mind provided him with nightmares of Entrapta, chipped and under Prime's control, or most cruel of all, her death at the hands of Prime while he inhabited his body. 

Sharp claws scrape against cold steel as Hordak's fingers curl into the arms of the throne. The thought of losing her, the only light in his life- 

He had missed her. He hadn't wanted to admit it back then, but when Catra had sent her to Beast Island, he was at a loss without her for months. He found that it was difficult to work, even concentrate without her. It felt like there was an important part of him missing. 

And then he had learned the truth of what had happened to her. That she hadn't betrayed him, that she may have perished on an island that was infamous for being incredibly unforgiving, that feeling of emptiness had grown tenforth. 

He touches a finger to the First One's crystal that Entrapta had cleverly crafted into a necklace. He couldn't remember much of what had happened aboard Prime's ship, but he would never forget the fear that had gripped him when Horde Prime had transported her onto the Velvet Glove. He hadn't even fully recovered his memories at that point, but he knew that this small fiesty woman was important to him. He would have sacrificed anything for her, even then. 

Yes, the thought of losing her, it truly terrified him. And that is why he didn't want to have to sleep, because if he did, more images of Entrapta dying would occur and he wasn't sure he could take much more of it. As long as he stayed awake, Entrapta would be okay. 

"Hordak?" 

He lifts his head to see his lab partner standing in front of him, a concerned expression gracing her beautiful features, non-gloved hands pulling at the fabric of her oversized sleep shirt and twisting it around in her fingers. 

"Are you, um, are you okay? I woke up and you weren't there, so I wanted to check on you." She explains. 

Every time he looked at her, she took his breath away. He knew she didn't believe so, but she was stunning, probably the most beautiful Etherian he had ever encountered. And she was kind and perhaps a little eccentric, but he loved that about her, and so smart. She was, to be quite frank, perfect. And he was, well, to put it plainly, not. 

"Hordak?" She was standing right in front of him now, arms crossed, "I know you haven't been sleeping well, and I know you don't like talking about your problems or your feelings, but, as your lab partner, I need to know what's going on with you. Now, tell me everything!" 

And let's not forget stubborn, she was very stubborn. He loved that about her too... 

“Entrapta,” he murmurs. "I'd rather not discuss this with you right now.” 

She raises an eyebrow then climbs onto an arm of the throne. "Ha! Just like old times!" She giggles. A tendrel of purple hair reaches out and strokes his cheek. "Please Hordak, tell me what's been bothering you. Don't be scared." 

He swallows tightly. “But that is the problem, I am scared. I'm terrified that one day I will wake up and the dreams I have been having will become my reality. That one day I will wake up and be back on Prime's ship, back to when I thought that you were..." he trails off, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

"I don't want to lose you again, Entrapta, I...” His voice is thick with emotion. "I can't." 

Entrapta's brow furrows, her eyes soft. She understands the feeling. It was hard to believe that they were actually together right now and not seperated as they had been only a few months prior. He had become such a major part of her life and she knew if she were to lose him again, that pain of being without him would never go away. 

She reaches out and interlaces her fingers through his, her hand so small against his own, the skin on skin contact taking his breath away, “We both know what it's like to be alone.” She tilts her head and presses her mouth to his cheek, “I promise, this is real, Hordak. This isn't a trick of your mind. In fact, I could present you with some very compelling data to prove that to you if it would help.” Hordak's face relaxes slightly, her words grounding him. She continues, “I am here, I am real and I am not going anywhere. I will never leave you. Do you hear me?” 

Hordak nods slowly. Entrapta frowns. “No, Hordak, I want you to say it.” 

He blinks, but lets out a shuddery sigh. “This is real,” he mutters. Entrapta smiles softly and kisses him on the forehead, earning her a soft hum from her lab partner, his hands reaching out to rest on her hips as he leans into her soft lips. 

Pulling back slightly, she tries to read his expression. She was still only figuring out how to read expressions to determine what people were feeling, but from what she can tell, his eyes were intense, so full of hidden emotion, focused solely on her, and almost… longing. That's when she realizes they were honed in on her lips. Her face burns, her heart skipping a beat. 

He leans into her before she could register what was happening and pushes his lips gently against hers. Her eyes are wide, staring at him as he nudges her lips to open her mouth. When she doesn't, he pulls back, his expression now full of remorse. 

“Entrapta, I, I apologise…” he whispers in a soft voice she’d never heard him use before. Her mind is still reeling from the kiss she immediately regrets not returning, her heart still beating wildly in her chest. She hates seeing him so upset, and if he’d maybe just given her a little more of a warning, she already knew that she would have kissed him back. All of this relationship stuff was just so new to her. 

Without another thought she reaches for his face and pulls it to hers, closes her eyes and kisses him softly. Hordak responds almost immediately. Feeling her soft lips moving against his own sends electricity running through his body. 

The kiss soon becomes heated, a growing inferno of desire and lust, both of them desperately trying to make up for months of being without the other. Feeling bold, Entrapta climbs onto Hordak's lap, straddling him. He breaks their kiss as her hips settle against his, a soft gasp leaving his mouth before he ducks his head, joining their lips once more and kissing her more firmly. 

Entrapta hadn't realized she was curling the fingers of her right hand so that her nails were pressed into the flesh at his side. He groans almost imperceptibly at that, and opens his mouth under hers. The tip of his tongue brushes against hers, lightly at first, hesitating. She copies his movement slowly, keenly aware that this is the first time she has ever kissed anyone before; she hopes she is doing it correctly. 

Entrapta's scent tended to invade Hordak's senses every time he was close to her, be it in the lab or when they had conversations on this very throne, but here, in this moment, kissing her, breathing her in, her scent was intoxicating. He groans, softly cupping the back of her head with one hand, the other going around her waist and yanking her body up against his so that they were all but melded together. His tongue plunges into her mouth, hot, wet and demanding. She holds onto him tighter. The hand on her back tracing circles along the fabric of her shirt, the ever so often bite of his claws against her only exciting her more, causing her to nip at his lip with her teeth. He whines at that and her excitement grows. 

Her heart flutters with every sound he makes as she trails open mouthed kisses along his jaw. She knows that only he can heal the damage inflicted on him, but she also knows that he won't be able to do it all on his own. She knows that he is slowly making his way back to himself in the aftermath of Prime and the cleansing rituals he suffered, learning to forgive himself, learning to love and accept himself as he is. And she will be there for him through it all, ready to support him and catch him when he falls. Because even though he didn't know it, he has done the same for her. He sacrificed everything he had ever known to ensure her safety. He is her lab partner, her best friend. She has never felt so seen and understood than when she is with him. The way he looks at her, his words, his touches, they make her feel dizzy. She wishes he knew just how much she adores him... 

"Hordak..." she whispers into his ear, "I love you..." 

The hand on her back freezes, and for a brief moment, her stomach drops. "Oooh, um... I mean... you don't have to... I just thought..." Her nervous rambling is cut off by one of his fingers carefully lifting her jaw and tilting her head back so she is staring directly into his eyes. “I love you too, Entrapta,” he answers, his mouth tilting into a loving smile. "I love you... so much." 

There is a long pause, as neither know what to say next. They had both been so lonely for so long that they didn't even know how to handle a return of affection. Entrapta didn't realise she was crying until Hordak gently brushes away a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

Silently, she closes the distance between them and begins to feather kisses to his cheekbones, the creases next to his eyes, along his jaw. Her kisses are tender, almost as if she were afraid of breaking him. As she kisses her way around his face, he wraps both arms around her and pulls her close, catching her lips against his and nudging them apart with his tongue. He can feel her smile against his lips as he kisses her as hard as he can, wanting her to feel every ounce of his love for her. It feels like coming home. He thinks it might be the first time he’s ever felt so safe in his whole life. He gently nibbles on her lower lip then opens his mouth to her. She obliges his invitation eagerly. 

His mouth moves across to her cheeks, kissing the remenants of her tears away, then moves his attention to her jaw, down to the base of her neck, peppering kisses into the indentation of her throat. Each soft touch of his lips to her skin sends shockwaves throughout her body. She shivers slightly and presses herself against the heat of his chest. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs into her collarbone, kissing and nipping every inch of her smooth skin. "My brilliant Entrapta, my sweet princess, my Starlight." His hands begin to make their way up her body as he continues to whisper sweet nothings into her skin. Entrapta lets out a sigh of gratification. Tangling her fingers in his hair and resting her forearms on his shoulders, she closes her eyes and lets her head fall to the side. She breathes deeply, feeling the steady heat of his palms along her sides. She arches her back slightly, inviting him to slide his hands further up. 

"Entrapta - um, are you sure that this is okay?" He questions, not wanting to do anything that might make her uncomfortable. He feels a shiver run down his spine when she grabs his wrists and guides his hands to her clothed breasts. "Mmm, this is more than okay." She breathes, a smile dancing across her lips. 

Hordak growls, letting his hands explore the expanse of her breasts. He could feel her nipples growing hard and his curiousity got the better of him. With another growl he flicked them with his thumbs, careful not to nick her with his claws, and a high pitched gasp flew from Entrapta's mouth. 

"Ooooh, please do that again!" 

Who was he to deny her? He flicks, rubs and pinches her nipples, each time earning him a gasp, a shriek, a moan often in the form of his name. 

"Hordak!" 

And then she moves her hips against him. A soft yet sharp jerk of her hips, over the area he could feel becoming painfully hard. 

"Entrapta." Hordak hisses. 

"Oh Hordak! I missed you so much." Entrapta replies, almost like a sob. 

“I missed you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even when I thought you had betrayed me, as utterly infuriated as I was with you, I would have given anything to have you back by my side...” 

She cants her hips against him again, eliciting a low groan from Hordak.   
The rolling of her hips feels amazing, eliciting gasps from the both of them. 

"Mmm, do you want to move this to your bedroom?" she asks breathlessly. 

He nods his head eagerly. He might have been embarrased by his overzealousness under different circumstances, but as soon as Entrapta stands and takes his hand to lead him back to his room, her bright eyes shining with love and lust, all of his attention is focused on pleasing her. 

He never stops kissing her. Not when he walks her to the bed. Not when he lays her out over the top like an offering. Not even when his body settles over hers to cover her with his warmth. 

Entrapta holds him tightly as he brings their bodies into closer contact. She gasps and he takes advantage, plunging his tongue into her mouth again, making her moan. She feels amazing in his arms, soft and perfect, her generous curves fitting into his hard body like they were made for each other. The swell of her breasts strain against his chest, making him imagine what it would feel like to touch them with his hands, with his mouth. He whispers his desires between kisses, and she squirms under him in response. 

He continues his slow, torturous path, gently sucking at her neck, moving to nibble at the lobe of her ear. Entrapta's soft whimpers and gentle scratches along his sides and back drive Hordak crazy. He gasps out against her skin. 

"Are you certain that you are ready for this? That you want to do this?" That you want to do this with me, he stops himself from adding. 

"Hordak, I'm ready, and I want this," she smiles shyly, "I want you." 

Hordak bites back a groan as he kisses her forehead tenderly, "I want you too. But I want you to promise me that if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or overwhelmed, if it gets too much for you, I want you to tell me to stop. I swear to you if that is what you wish then I will not hesitate to hault my actions, but I need you to promise me that you will tell me if you want to stop." His eyes nearly burn her with the sheer earnestness in them. 

It touches Entrapta deeply that he cares so much for her wellbeing, the look of concern on his face making that burning sensation in her chest spread like a wildfire. No one has ever made her feel as special or as loved as Hordak does. 

"I promise," her head tilts to the side, "But it's only fair that you promise me the same thing." 

"I promise," His expression softening, "I love you." 

“Mmm, I love you too,” she hums, her hands trailing over his still clothed chest. He shudders pleasurably at the touch, and Entrapta bites her lip as lust zings through her body in a warm flood. 

Emboldened, Hordak pushes Entrapta so her back is now lying on the bed. One clawed finger traces the curve of her jaw, the elegant slope of her throat, along the dip of her collarbone. He follows the outline of her breasts, enjoys the way her nipples grow harder and strain through the fabric of her sleep shirt. 

The warmth in Entrapta's chest is now an ever growing inferno and her patience wears thin. She longs for the feel of his hands on her bare skin, a want she has never had before from anyone. Only Hordak makes her feel this way. Only Hordak. 

“Hordak, please!” 

Hordak's eyes snap up to meet her own, his finger never leaving it's unhurried path, "What is it you want my Starlight?" 

Taking a steady breath, Entrapta gently takes Hordak's hands in her own and guides them to the hem if her night shirt. The look of confusion in his face slowly changes to understanding and this time it is he who takes a deep breath. Achingly slowly, he pulls at the bottom of her shirt and drags it over her body, each inch revealing smooth skin, until she is eventually completely bared to him. Her skin flushes at the look of worship in his eyes. 

"Please touch me, Hordak." 

Those four words seem to ruin the poor alien in front of her. His eyes closed for a brief moment before opening again, burning with such passion, Entrapta couldn't help but blush. Said eyes leisurely traced her body as Entrapta smiled shyly up at him. 

“You are so beautiful, Entrapta,” he states with such reverence that the soft words nearly brought tears to her eyes and threatened to steal the breath from her lungs. If she could freeze any moment in time, it would be this one. Because in this moment, Hordak is not looking at her like he’s seeing her for the first time now, he’s not looking at her like she’s some mystery to figure out, but rather like he has, and couldn’t be more happy with what he’s discovered. 

And no one has ever looked at her like that before. 

Following the same path his fingers had, Hordak kisses his way down Entrapta's body. He leaves a particularly bruising kiss on a spot on her neck that she predicts will leave a mark tomorrow, and that thought sends a shiver down her spine. 

He kisses between the valley of her breasts and nips against the underside of one. Entrapta giggles gleefully at that, sinking her fingers into his blue hair and combing through the strands while he nibbles, licks, and sucks his way across her chest. He continues to lavish attention to her breasts, closing his lips around a pert nipple and sucking, causing Entrapta to release a strangled cry. "Mmm, you make the most delicious sounds." He purrs as he carefully rolls her other nipple between his thumb and fingers. 

The things her moans and groans of pleasure were doing to him. They were so carnal, so sinful. He can feel the heat in his lower belly growing tenforth with every whine and whimper that leaves her lips. Entrapta can also feel a similar burning sensation, warmth and wetness building between her legs in response to his ministrations. 

As if he can hear her thoughts, his lips begin to move again, trailing kisses down her ribs and soft belly until he reaches her hip bone. He bites lightly at the skin there and Entrapta squeels happily. He nibbles his way down to her thighs, gently spreading her legs. Entrapta shivers with anticipation. 

His eyes lock on her expectant ones, "Entrapta, may I -" 

"Yes! Oh yes please, Hordak!" Entrapta replies immediately. 

That's all the encouragement he needs. 

Entrapta cries out at the first touch of his tongue to her clit and her mind blanks as he licks and sucks, groaning at the taste of her. It’s completely artless. He’s almost slurping at her, and the noises he’s making are obscene as he tongues her again and again. The slide of his tongue along her soaking wet folds feels like nothing she could have ever imagined. 

She loses control of herself, grinding against his mouth, hands gripping the bed sheets until her knuckles turn white. She feels a delicious heat building up when without warning she reaches her peak and her orgasm washes over her body. She chants Hordak's name over and over, her body shaking from the rush of pleasure. 

He trembles as he kisses her stomach. Watching her writhe under his touch is exhilarating. Knowing that he is responsible for the pleasure, the ecstacy that she is enjoying makes his heart swell and how was this night even real? 

He kisses and licks his way up her body and their eyes meet once more. Entrapta sighs dreamily before leaning down and crushing her lips to his. She tastes herself on his tongue and her stomach flips at the shared intimacy between them. Heat continues to touch her every nerve and scorches through her veins. 

Once she has come down from her high she pulls him into a kiss heated with hunger and gratitude. Nuzzling against him she whispers, “Mmm… Hordak?” 

“Yes?” Hordak murmurs, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

Entrapta leans back and gives him a smile, satisfaction and hunger in its curve, “Lie on your back.” She pushes gently on his chest before he obeys and shifts onto his back with a shivery breath. She pulls impatiently at his dress. 

"I want this off. Right now." 

"As my Princess commands." Hordak teases, hands immediately finding the hem of his dress and tugging it up and off. 

He gives a small nod of his head, and she knows this is assent. When he closes his eyes, it hits her, the level of trust he’s placed in her to keep going. With a loving smile on her face, her deft fingers trace the unique blue lines that swirl across the top of his chest and run up his arms like tattoos. She knew that to him, they were a reminder of his weaknesses. But she thought that they made him all the more interesting. He was beautiful and every inch of him was perfect to her. She gazes at him with very clear desire in her bright eyes, her hands sliding down to his stomach. Hordak shivers a little at her touch. 

Entrapta squeels, "You're ticklish?" 

His eyes shoot open, his brow forrowed, face and ears burning a delicious red, "It would appear that I am." 

A devilish grin spreads across Entrapta's face, "Duly noted. I want you to know that I fully intend to explore this further in future experiments," she announces. 

Hordak had opened his mouth to respond but all sane thought was driven out of his head the moment he felt Entrapta's lips on his body. A tendrel of her hair seeks out his face, stroking along his cheekbones and jaw. She doesn't stop kissing his torso, making her way further down his body as he had done to her. She plans to, one day, kiss every inch of his skin and lay a new claim to it. Replace any bad thoughts or memories with new ones. Better ones. But for now... 

"Ah! Entrapta, wha- what are you...?" 

Her face is now directly between Hordak's thighs and she is staring at his cock, hard and erect. He has done some research into Etherian biology so he knows they are compatible. Still, he can't help the nervous feeling rising inside of him at the feel of her eyes on him. 

All cohesive thought flies out of his mind the second she tentatively brings her hand to him, letting her palm run up and down his shaft. He shudders at the feel of her hand sliding over the sensitive skin, letting the sensation take him to a fever pitch, “Entrapta,” he groans. 

Entrapta shivers with second hand pleasure, the sounds of Hordak's moans, groans and growls just make her want to hear more. They were so sexy to her, so full of wanton, enjoying what she was doing to him. It makes her want to see just how loudly she can make him moan. She bites down a grin, reminding herself this is only their first time and that she was going to have many, many more occasions to pursue her agenda of “Ways to Make Hordak Moan.” 

She dazedly licks her lips and continues to let her palm rub against him, her grip tightening as he jerks against her touch, almost shouting before his voice breaks. 

She looks magnificent kneeling over him, and her face has a look full of such wonder, desire, want. His gut clenches, and the thought clatters through him, unbidden, “-I don’t deserve this." 

She stiffens, her hand stopping in its tracks. 

He had said that out loud, hadn't he? 

“Yes...” she says, firmly, “...you do. There is no one I would rather be here with, no one I want more.” She cups his face with her hair, tilting his eyes to meet hers. Her gaze is a fire, burning for him. She truly is his Starlight. “You are Hordak. You are mine, and I am yours, imperfections and all. And I love you.” 

The kiss she gives him then is so deep, so dizzying, that time seems to stop. Everything else falls away. All that matters is her mouth against his, their tongues dancing together, her hair pinning his wrists to the bed as she positions herself over his length, her hands caressing his chest as she slides down him, claims him. 

Hordak makes a wrecked sound, looking at her with awed eyes, and Entrapta bites at her lip as she returns his gaze. The stretch of him inside her causes a deep ache, momentarily hot and sharp. She trembles in his arms, letting the pain recede bit by bit before continuing down along his length until he is cradled deep within her. She feels the bite of his claws against her thighs as she moves, and then there’s just a slight pull of discomfort as he withdraws, and it’s odd, it’s a lot for her to process, but when he is pushed back inside her... 

“Holy shit, Hordak!" 

Hearing her swear almost stops him, so out of character for her he could have laughed, but when he sees her face, contorting in unbridled pleasure, a growl escapes his lips instead. She looks like a goddess. And he would be more than happy to worship her in the way she deserved. 

Entrapta grinds her hips experimentally and they both gasp at the sensation. This angle feels wonderful and another rock of her hips brings a moan from low in his throat. The sensation deepens within her, causing her to slide her eyes shut at the beginnings of that heady pleasure, the building sensation of an orgasm rushing through her body. 

She gives a few short cries as she continues to ride him. Her hands grip his shoulders, and after one particularly hard thrust she digs her nails in. He groans again and sits up so he can get closer to her. Her movements become smoother then and even faster. She squeezes herself around him even as her pace increases. 

She tilts her hips in a way that pushes him to a place so deep she didn’t even know it existed, and Hordak grunts against her skin. His large hands move to her hips, and he helps her move up and down and grind against him. With each thrust, he was forced to clamp his teeth down to hold himself in check from the building pressure and pleasure of feeling her, his princess, around him. Neither of them make any effort to quiet the sounds that are escaping them and growing louder by the second. 

Entrapta had never felt so good in her life. Another soft cry escaped her lips, that wave within her building steadily. Vaguely, she wonders how much longer she could bare the intensity, she would need to investigate this further in future experiments. A deep thrust from Hordak breaks her out of her reverie, her hands moving from his shoulders to twist in the sheets at the feel of him buried so deep inside her. 

"Hordak! Oh, Hordak, yes!" 

Hearing her say his name in such desperate and thickened tones, raises goose-bumps on his skin, and a part of him, some primal part of him buried deep down, snaps. With a growl he launches himself at her neck, sinking his teeth into her flesh, hard enough that she can feel it, careful enough that he doesn't draw blood. 

Entrapta shrieks, a pleasurable shiver running through her body. She never knew anything could be like this. He moves inside her as if he is made to— and he is, she thinks. This was always how it was meant to be. 

She pulls back suddenly, and grips one of his wrists in her hand. Guiding his hand down, she presses his fingers against her clit, still working her hips back and forth. “T-There... I want you to... touch me there...” 

Hordak does as instructed, his fingers working against the small bundle of sensitive nerves, all the while watching her, enraptured and worshiping. She holds his gaze for as long as she can before her eyes flutter closed and her mouth opens in a silent scream, seeing stars for the second time that night.

And she is beautiful when she comes, Hordak observes. She’s holding onto him like she never wants to let him go, sinking her teeth into her swollen bottom lip. Hordak caresses her shoulders as she trembles in his arms. When she looks at him with heavy lidded eyes, he can't help but kiss her. He kisses her hard, as if she were the air he needed to breath, as if he would die without her. Entrapta smiles into their kiss. She still envelopes him, muscles shuddering wildly around him. Every muscle in his body thrums with her, with the wanting of her, with the thought that she wants him too. 

“Entrapta.” 

It’s the only word he can manage, it seems, crying out into the night over and over. He continues to thrust into her, her pulsing orgasm helping to push him ever closer to his own release, his moans and grunts mixed with her own sounds of pleasure. His breathing is ragged and uneven, his body coiled tightly under hers as she continues to move languidly along his length. He grits his teeth, the tension becoming unbearable under her writhing movements. His hips jerk up to meet hers when she picks up the pace, winding him tighter and tighter until... 

"Let go, Hordak." Entrapta breathes into his ear, "I've got you." 

That's all it took. His orgasm crashes over him with such intensity he can feel tears spring to his eyes. He growls her name as he comes, his vision white, his whole being filled with feelings of bliss and pleasure and Entrapta. They collapse together, wrapping their limbs around each other as they snuggle close. 

"Woah. That was... woah." Entrapta gasps into Hordak's neck, her hands entangled in his hair. 

"Mmm, I agree." He purrs, absent-mindedly stroking up and down the expanse of her back. 

Once their breathing returns to normal and their heartbeats have slowed, Entrapta loosens her arms and, with a sweet kiss, rolls off of him. 

He stays lying down but turns his head, watching her as her breasts rise and fall. Her face is still flushed a pretty pink colour, her eyes glassy, lips parted, hair totally disheveled. Undone like this, she is extraordinary, the rawness and vibrance of her spirit enhanced. She is almost too beautiful. She had said she wanted him, imperfections and all, but how could this flawless being ever truly want him? He closes his eyes, attempts to silence the intrusive thoughts, but doubt and fear dance unbridled through his mind; how could she ever want me, she is too good for you, this can't be real, this must be a cruel dream, this can't be– 

Gentle hands cup his face and his gaze meets hers. She settles more on her side so she is facing him and studies his face. She notices, most prominantly, his eyes. They dart from her hair to her eyes to her lips, then back again, as if attempting to commit every detail of her to memory. 

“I will be here when you wake up,” Entrapta whispers. Hordak rests his gaze on her eyes. “I promise,” she says more firmly, stroking his cheek with a tendrel of hair. “In fact, I'm afraid you’re stuck with me from now on because I am never leaving your side.” 

"Never?" 

"Never. Especially not when we have so much more to explore with each other! We get to travel to Beast Island together, oh and you still haven't seen Dryl yet and I am extremely hopeful that we will be granted permission to see space together!" A sly smile crosses her face. "And of course, after tonight, we must explore each other more..." 

Despite what had just transpired between them, Hordak could feel his face burning from her confession. Whatever she wanted, he would give her. And if she wanted to explore Beast Island or space or him, if it was what she desired, then he vowed to make it his mission to give it to her. 

"Entrapta, I - ah..." But Hordak is interupted by a loud snore. The princess was already sound asleep, her gentle snores filling the room once more. She snuggles close into his side, one arm drapped over his waist, her legs tangling with his, her hair wrapped around them both. Most intriguing of all, her head was resting on his chest. He finds her weight inexplicably reassuring and comforting. He can’t recall feeling anything more perfect or natural. 

"I love you." He whispers softly and presses a kiss to her forehead. 

With that, Hordak closes his eyes and slowly drifts into the first of many peaceful nights of sleep next to his lab partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are gratefully received! 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
